


It's For You

by S_Faith



Series: Dribbles of Drabbles [6]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - Helen Fielding
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Faith/pseuds/S_Faith
Summary: Prompt: phone call.





	It's For You

The voice on the other end of the line is most decidedly not Bridget’s:

“Yeah?”

Mark clears his throat. “I’m looking for Bridget Jones.”

“Well, durr,” says the impertinent woman, scoffing. “Not here, is she?”

“Do you know when she’ll be back?”

“Nope.”

A beat. Another beat. Nothing.

He wonders why she’s answering Bridget’s phone at all if she’s not there, why not just let it go to voice mail. Hoping to prompt this woman into some kind of receptionist-style action, he asks, “May I leave a message?”

She exhales loudly. “Let me see if I can find a pen.” After a moment, she continues, “Who is it?”

“It’s her boyfriend.”

She makes a strangled sound. “The human rights barrister?”

He smirks, wondering exactly what Bridget has said about him. “Yes.”

She then yells, not covering the receiver, “BRIDGET!”

Mark swears he’s gone deaf.


End file.
